Encerrona
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Ken Wakashimazu está preocupado por una llamada de su padre, dos días antes de Nochebuena. ¿Qué motivos tendrá su padre para hacerle quedar tan de improviso?


**Encerrona**

_Con todo el cariño del mundo, dedicado a unas personas que, a pesar de la distancia, han hecho que mi Navidad sea más entretenida desde hace unos años. Para vosotras, mis Arcángeles, en respuesta a vuestro reto, aquí está este pequeño fic._

* * *

– Eh, Ken, ¿a dónde vas? Los chicos habíamos pensado en ir a tomar algo, ¿no piensas venir?

– Hoy no puedo... Ya quedaremos otro día. Adiós, chicos.

Ken cogió la bolsa de deportes y salió de los vestuarios. Iba con prisa, ni siquiera saludó a la joven recepcionista que le sonreía cada vez que llegaba al entrenamiento, ni al propio entrenador al que vio en el aparcamiento. Simplemente azotó la bolsa en la parte de atrás del coche y después se subió él mismo. Llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y se metió en la ducha, pensativo.

– Maldición, la bolsa...

Había dejado la bolsa de deportes en el coche, pero ya no tenía tiempo para volver a buscarla. Solo tenía cuarenta minutos para arreglarse y llegar al restaurante en el que había quedado con su padre, el que, por cierto, había querido quedar sin dar ninguna explicación a su hijo. Era extraño, y más si se tenía en cuenta que endos días escasos sería Nochebuena, ocasión que el joven quería pasar con su familia. Ken esperaba que no hubiese pasado nada malo, por su mente cada vez se le ocurrían cosas más nefastas por las que su padre había querido cenar. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras salía de la ducha. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta: si ya se había duchado al acabar el entrenamiento... Ese no era su día, estaba claro.

La gente aprovechaba las vacaciones navideñas para salir con familia y amigos, además de que aún había gente realizando las compras de última hora, por lo que el tráfico era horrible. Aún así, Ken consiguió llegar con cinco minutos de antelación lal restaurante, donde su padre aún no estaba. Pidió al camarero la mesa que había reservado y se sentó a esperar, intentando no mostrarse muy nervioso. Se puso a leer el menú, aunque seguía pensando más en las razones de su padre que en el propio menú. No levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó como alguien movía la silla que estaba enfrente de él, alguien que no era su padre...

– Kimiko... – murmuró sorprendido al ver a la joven.

Kimiko era una chica de ojos naranjas y pelo rubio oscuro. En ese momento llevaba un vestido de manga tres cuartos con el corpiño plateado y la falda, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, roja. Sonrió tímidamente al chico, que la seguía mirando incrédulo. Ambos se conocían desde niños, época en la que habían sido muy buenos amigos.

– Cuando te llamé no me contestabas... Así que hablé con tu padre y organizó esta pequeña encerrona. Espero que no estés muy enfadado – explicó ella.

El portero bajó la cabeza. ¿Todo había sido una encerrona? Se levantó y murmurando una excusa salió del restaurante. Eso era incluso peor que las opciones que se le habían ocurrido mientras se preparaba. ¿Por qué había organizado su padre todo eso? Si él no quería verla era cosa suya, no tenía su padre razones para meterse en medio.

Había sido verla y ya empezaba a recordar. Notaba como las ganas de llorar aumentaban, pero era algo que no iba a permitir que ocurriese. Es que, ¿para qué iba a querer volverla a encontrar? ¿Para que le volviese a abandonar? ¿Para que cuando más la necesitase ella se fuera de su lado, otra vez? No, no iba a permitir que eso volviera a pasar. Había conseguido olvidarla, había comenzado a actuar como si nunca hubiese existido y se sentía bien, no quería que volviese a estropearse todo.

– Ken, por favor, ¡espera! – le llamaba la chica que le seguía. Finalmente consiguió alcanzarle y le sujetó por el brazo, para frenarle – Al menos explícame qué hice mal... Por favor.

¿Que qué había hecho mal? ¿El irse a América le parecía poco? Bueno, en realidad él no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle nada, porque, ¿qué eran? Amigos, solo eso. Tal vez muy buenos amigos, pero ¿qué clase de amigo le reprocha a otra persona que se vaya y le abandone? En realidad un amigo se alegraría por esa persona... Entonces, ¿es que él no era un buen amigo? Agg, estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza, demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

– Ken, háblame... Si hice algo mal te pido disculpas, ¡lo siento! – las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos naranjas. No.. Si ella se echaba a llorar Ken no lo aguantaría, ambos acabarían llorando y eso sería un desastre.

– Kimiko... No llores, por favor – el portero suspiró, le paso el brazo por la cintura y la empujó suavemente hasta un parque cercano, donde ambos se sentaron. La chica le miraba fijamente pero no decía nada, estaba temblando - ¿Tienes frío?

– N-no – murmuró ella – Solo estoy confundida... No entiendo por qué me has dejado de hablar desde que me fui a América... No lo entiendo.

Ken suspiró, parecía que había llegado el momento. Solo que en su mente, cuando se lo imaginaba, ella no estaba a punto de llorar ni llevaban seis meses sin hablarse, y mucho menos todo había comenzado con una encerrona.

– No hiciste nada mal, el que lo hice fui yo. Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a América a hacer un curso de medicina yo no reaccioné. No sé por qué, pero me sentí... Abandonado. Como si me hubieses cambiado por la medicina o por algo.

– Yo nunca haría eso – le interrumpió ella, algo más relajada – Mientras estaba en América te echaba mucho de menos. Quería hablar contigo pero no me cogías el teléfono y pensé que había hecho algo que te había enfadado. No pensé que había sido el irme a América lo que te había hecho dejarme de hablar.

– Lo sé, pero yo lo pensaba. Además me reprochaba el haberte dejado ir así, el no haberte dicho nada antes...

– ¿Haberme dicho el qué? – preguntó ella con su habitual manía de interrumpir a la gente cuando hablaba.

– Por favor Kimiko, ahora no me interrumpas – a pesar de estar "riñéndola", el portero estaba tranquilo e incluso sonreía. La miró a los ojos y suspiró – No soporto la idea de que estés lejos, a saber con qué personas. Quiero que estés aquí en Japón... conmigo.

– Ken estás diciendo que... – la chica estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida. Casi no podía ni hablar – ¿Que yo te gusto?

– Sí.

La castaña le miraba fijamente, incrédula. ¿Estaba soñando? Bueno, si era un sueño entonces no perdía nada si le besaba, ¿no? Se acercó a él y posó sus labios en los de él, al tiempo que le sujetaba las manos. Se dejó llevar por la calidez de sus labios, por el olor a colonia tan característico del chico, por la familiaridad de sus brazos... Se sentía bien mientras le besaba, se sentía completa y feliz.

– Debiste habérmelo dicho antes, idiota – comentó ella con una sonrisa antes de que el chico volviera a juntar sus labios.

_Fin_

* * *

_Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi._


End file.
